A Crazy Reunion
by PuzzleProfessional
Summary: Juniper Woods has set up another mock trial, but this time, Apollo, Athena, and Mr. Wright will be the stars of the show... Or at least that's what it was suppose to be...


**I know I said I probably won't be writing any fics for a while, but I feel writing is just as important, especially if I wanna be animator. I need to learn every little thing I can, and that includes writing script and action.**

**So for this one! I'm writing my first Phoenix Wright fic, thought it'd be fun! Because I tried the game just recently, and honest to god, it made me say, "Ugh, why didn't I play these games sooner?!" … I've actually felt that way about a lot of series I've missed out on…. Sigh... My life sucks.**

**Anyway! Enough of this! Let's get started! **

**(Forewarning, this is my first game of the series, so its likely things will be off point, and some things will have to be made up due to parts of the story. Sorry 'bout that.)**

* * *

><p>"Is it eleven yet? Please tell me it's 11 o' clock already!" A certain red-head, yellow lawyer was hopping with excitement. "Come on, I wanna go already!" Her eyes beamed at the clock, shock covered her face when it only read 10:30.<p>

"Jeez, would you calm down? Why don't you fix your desk or something-to pass by the time?" A spiky haired, red attorney lifted his head from his arms crossed together. "Augh, Apollo, how can I be calm when we've been invited to Junie's mock trial?!"

Ever since the murder of Constance Court and the arrest of her murderer-

**(*Author's Note* See? I'm saving you from spoilers. Can I have my attorney's badge now? C: )**

Things in Themis Legal Academy have gotten hectic, Juniper had rarely visited ever since, and when she did drop by, it was only for a few short minutes to hug Athena, a quick hello to Apollo and Mr. Wright and Trucy. But once the Wright Anything Agency got a call from Themis Legal Academy saying that they'd like the three lawyers to participate in their brand new, bigger and better mock-trial-or at least that's how Athena put it-Athena's been giddy and hopping all over the place.

Apollo stood up and stretched his arms, "I get it, I get it! I'm happy to be able to see Juniper again too!" He straightened his tie with a look of contentment, "But I'm pretty sure I wouldn't want to go out with a bed head and my shirt inside out!" He flashed one of his big smiles with a hint of laughter in his voice.

It's true. Apollo was rather excited; to see a friend he hasn't seen in a long while. Ever since the loss of his best friend, Clay, Apollo's been a bit distant from his boss and co-worker, of course they gave him his space. Apollo was slowly moving past it, he knew that Clay wouldn't want Apollo to mope about, and just go have fun, perhaps a day out and the meeting of an old friend was just what he needed. He was quite fond of Juniper, and always had a big smile on his face whenever he saw her. Her calm, kind aura was enough to help him forget about his worries, even if for a short while.

"Agh! Apollo, you big jerk!" Athena shouted in devil-mode. "So rude!" Widget chimed in with an angry face.

"Waaagh!" Apollo fidgeted backward his two spiky fronts of hair falling over. "Relax! Just a little friendly teasing!"_ How 'bout a thanks for saving your life from a sloppy appearance?_

"AUGH!" Athena stormed off to the bathroom to fix her little mishap.

_Yeesh…_

* * *

><p>"Robin, how are those sculptures of Mr. Wright and Mr. Edgeworth coming along?" Juniper popped the question to a focused Robin Newman, who was absorbed in her latest creation from her ceramics class.<p>

"… They're done, Junie…" Robin raised the pot over her head and slammed it into the ground with a wave of comedic tears flowing down her cheeks. "THEY'RE SO FRICKIN' DONE, MAAAAAN!"

"I saw them just now…" A tall, dark-haired fellow walked in, his blue collar all the way up to his neck. "You shouldn't expect anything less from Robin… Her sculptures are second to none." He adjusted his glasses in a way that could leave a girl breathless.

"Oh, thanks, Hugh!" Robin spun with delight. It meant so much to her that her two best friends telling her that her art is amazing. "I can't wait for the new mock trial! It's gonna be bigger and better with the brand new and better scripts that Junie wrote!" She glomped Juniper.

Ever since the murder of Juniper's role-model professor, Constance Courte, Juniper's had to work twice as hard as Student Council President. Ever since the last trial of Athena Cykes and Apollo Justice, she can't just continue to shy away from everything. Her coughing habit still hasn't completely subsided, but she's gained better control of it. Thanks to the help of her two good friends, Athena, and…

"Speaking of which, Athena's coming back, right? Oh, I can't W-A-I-T!" Robin spelled with glee, ever since Athena solved their case; she's become good friends with the wacky lawyer.

"And that Apollo Justice is coming as well, right?" Hugh smiled, "Must say… I'm looking forward to how he'll fair in the mock trial."

Juniper's cheeks began to warm up when she heard that name, but she hid it to the best of her ability and looked at her friends, "I'm sure he'll be fantastic! I've seen him in court, he's just wonderful!"

Both Robin and Hugh knew about Juniper's little crush on the red-dressed attorney, but they would never tease her about it. They basically did the same as what Athena would do… Ship them in the background. (Mostly Robin anyway)

In this new mock trial, Juniper had written a new script, with the help of Robin and Hugh, two of them would be murderers, and only one is found innocent, it was to be a 3 on 3 match, one for each lawyer and prosecutor to defend or prosecute each witness.

* * *

><p>"Are we there yet? Are we there yet?!" Athena's excitement was just going through the roof as she tugged on Apollo's shoulders. "Relax, already! We're almost there!" Apollo slapped her hands off, and gripped the steering wheel of the car. "Mr. Wright, can you do something about this?! Athena's like a little kid!" he half-turned his head to his boss, who was reviewing the letter they received from Themis Legal Academy.<p>

"Ha ha ha!" Mr. Wright chuckled, and then turned to them, "Athena, Apollo needs to focus on driving right now, so just sit tight, Juniper will be happy to see you both when we get there! We won't be late or anything. Their trial starts at 12:00, we'll be early."

"Uuuuugggh…" Athena leaned back in her chair in defeat, "You shoulda' just let me drive! I woulda' got us there faster!"

"You don't even have your license yet!" Apollo's Chords of Steel rose to answer her comment.

Mr. Wright winced at the thought of crashing the car into a building with a knocked out Apollo and petrified Mr. Wright along with Athena yelling, "Nailed it!" in the driver's seat.

"Uuuugh, you're no fun, Apollo! Go on! See if I care, you taking ALL the time you need in order to get my Junie's trial!"

_Jeez, is she THAT excited?_ Mr. Wright thought playfully.

_Okay, this is getting outta hand… _"We're here!" Apollo pretended to look like he was looking for a parking spot.

**(Don't worry; he didn't take his eyes off the road… What? That's dangerous!)**

"REALLY!?" Athena shot her head from between the seats, only to find that they were still on the highway.

"Urrrggh! Apollo!" Athena was about ready to smack him up, while Apollo was cracking up at what he just pulled. He felt a bit of sweet revenge after Athena's comment about _her_ Junie…

"Okay, that's enough, you two!" Mr. Wright exclaimed, "Seriously, we'll be there soon enough, can't you just wing it a bit longer, Athena?"

"… Fine." Athena laid back, trying to be patient, until she noticed something… Mainly, on Apollo's neck.

"Hey, Apollo…"

"No, Athena, we are not-"

"No, not that! … That scarf, is that the one you got from Junie for your birthday?" She poked at his scarf. Apollo almost lost his train of thought at that question, but answered like normal, "Yeah, it is. Jeez, it's so much better than my last scarf… You know? The one that Trucy used for her "Light it on fire" trick…"

Athena and Mr. Wright winced at the memory of when Trucy tried to do something "nice" for Apollo, by making his scarf light on fire, and then return it to normal… The only thing it went back to was a pile of ash on the ground.

Apollo just kept wearing a big smile while driving. Pretty sure there was a hint of sarcasm in it…

"So, whaddya' wearing it for?" Athena propped her head on her fingers suggestively.

Apollo cocked an eyebrow at the stupid question, "Uh… Cuz it's cold out? Because I don't want a sore throat later? What about you, Athena? Why are YOU wearing a scarf?"

_Was that a trick question…?_ Apollo thought.

"I asked you first!" Athena smiled slyly.

"Um… I dunno! Cuz it was a thoughtful present from a good friend? What do you want me to say?" Apollo's eyebrow still cocked.

Athena's toothy smile still wide, "Oh, nothing. I just wanted to know why you were wearing it is all."

"Okay, here's a question for you, Athena. Why are you wearing Widget?" Apollo asked while driving.

"Hey! Don't you ever question Wid-!"

"We're here!" Apollo announced with his Chords of Steel.

* * *

><p>"THEY'RE HEEEEEERRREEE!" Robin announced as she looked from the 3rd floor art room. Juniper's heart skipped a beat, not at Robin's shouting, but more at the arrival of Athena and… Apollo.<p>

She stood up, leaving her sketchbook open and went to peak at the window, smiling at both attorneys from afar. She wanted to open the window and wave, but their meeting would have to wait until they get inside and head to the auditorium.

"Come on, let's go meet them!" Juniper responded with enthusiasm as she led the way downstairs, Robin and Hugh following behind.

Just when they got down, Mr. Wright was already talking to Principal Schultz, the two attorneys behind him, posing with confidence.

Apollo noticed the three students from afar; Juniper among them, and his face lit up, quickly tapped Athena's shoulder and pointed at the trio.

Athena's face quickly lit up as she saw her young childhood friend standing a straight line away, dashing towards her, shouting at the top of her lungs.

"JUNIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEE!"

"Ack!" Apollo fidgeted at her sudden burst, but quickly looked at Mr. Wright, who looked back at him and said, "What are you waiting for? Go on!"

Apollo responded with a smile and lightly jogged towards them, Athena suffocating Juniper in a tight hug, with Robin in on it too while Hugh just watched, laughing a little.

"Junie, you have no IDEA… how anxious I've been to see you! It literally killed me, and Apollo's slow driving didn't help me either!" She turned to the red attorney and spat and evil grunge at him.

Apollo just began chuckling, "Well, maybe if you had your license…" Apollo began fixing his tie in a smug way, Juniper laughing with him.

"Hello, Apollo!" Juniper somewhat approached him, Apollo mirroring her actions, they both nearly opened their arms to hug each other, but again, their thoughts mirrored.

_I'll probably just make him uncomfortable._

_She might not want to accept that from me just yet…_

"Oh, will you two just…!" Athena pushed Apollo towards Junie, Robin pushing Junie towards Apollo, catching themselves on… each other.

**(OH SNAP. DEM SLY DEVILS…!)**

Juniper looks up, hands on his chest Apollo looks down, hands on her arms, brown pools meeting. "Ah!" They snap away from each other, "You're dead, Cykes!" Apollo points to his colleague.

"Well, well, if it isn't Herr Forehead!"

_Is that… No way, man…_

"Klavier?!" Apollo turned and found the rocker prosecutor standing before him. "Mr. Gavin!" Juniper followed up.

"Heeeyyy, Klavier!" Robin high-fived the prosecutor, "Bet you're ready to rock the mock-trial today? I'm rooting for ya, MAAAN!" Robin shouted at the top of her lungs.

"Wait, what?!" Athena and Apollo said in unison, looking at Juniper. "He's coming back again?" Athena clasped her hands with a big smile on her face. "Junie, you said there'd be 3 parts to the trial, right? You didn't tell me who the prosecutors were!"

"Mr. Wright already knows whose going against whom, he didn't tell you?" Juniper looked at them confusingly.

"No!" The two attorneys said in unison again. Robin and Juniper laughed.

"That sly boss of yours, man. Athena, you'll be defending ME against Simon Blackquill!" Robin rested her elbow on Juniper's shoulder.

"Mr. Wright will be defending me against Chief Prosecutor, Miles Edgeworth." Hugh chimed in with a hand on Juniper's shoulder.

"And Apollo will be defending me against Klaiver Gavin." Juniper concluded.

_I… have to defend Juniper this time? Heh, no problem, I did it once, and I can do it again!_

Apollo was feeling rather nervous, even if it was just a mock trial.

"Hey, Gavin-dono…"

Athena recognized that naming style…

"Siiiiimoooon… IS THAT YOU?" Athena turned to see her favorite prosecutor, Simon Blackquill. "Ah, Cykes-do-… Little Athena… It's good to see you are doing well. Your blade is as sharp as ever, I see." Blackquill crossed his arms in approval. He quickly noticed the red-attorney, "Justice-dono. It's nice to see you again."

Apollo scratched his hair with a sheepish smile on his face, "Ah, it's great to see you too, Prosecutor."

"Simon, I guess this means we'll be going at it again. I'll defend Robin with all I've got! Even if it's just a fake trial!"

"Haha, don't flatter yourself, Fraulin. We prosecutors are no joke." Klavier smirked slyly, Athena returning the gesture. "Well, we attorneys are no slouches either!"

**CLICK**

The flash faded, and everyone looked around.

"… 'Perfect Prosecutors and Amazing Attorneys at it Again?' Oooh, that's a good one!" A subtle voice sounded. "Did anyone else…" Apollo trailed off and quickly looked behind him to see a… a box? Oh god…

"Myriam, save your journal ideas for later! Say hello to Thena and Apollo!" Juniper lifted the box and revealed Ms. Scuttlebutt at her usual antics of catching an epic scoop.

"Sss, sss!" Scuttlebutt jumped up back into her box, hiding her face once again.

"Are you serious?" Mr. Wright gave a dismayed look. "I'm afraid so, you came a little early, the mock trial has been delayed because some of the other students still haven't finished preparations for the stage… I'm afraid you'll have to wait. I'm so sorry…" The Principal hung his head a little low.

"Oh, it's… It's okay. We can… We can wait…" Mr. Wright began sweating.

* * *

><p>"I CANNOT WAIT… ANY LONGER!" Robin's scream pierced the ears of all in the art room.<p>

The only people that were in the art room were Athena, Apollo, Juniper, Robin, Hugh, Klavier, and Blackquill. Mr. Wright and Chief Prosecutor Edgeworth had to go with the principal to discuss things about the trial, and what they'll have to be doing.

"Junie! Finally, we can get to talk! How've you been? I've missed you so much! You need to start visiting the office again!" Athena gripped her shoulders. Juniper responded with a giggle and putting her hands on Athena's shoulders, "I'm sorry. But ever since you-know-what, I've had to work extra hard as Student Council President. The dark age of the law may be behind us, but that doesn't mean there's time to relax."

Juniper sounded confident as she said that. Athena always knew that Juniper was the type of girl who never gives up no matter how many of her flaws may catch up to her. But Athena was happy that Juniper was ready to put up a fight against anything.

"I'm impressed, Juniper. You seem like you've turned things around quite nicely." Apollo smiled at her, one that made her blush a little, and look away from him a little. "T-Thank you, Apollo." She looked at him anywhere but his eyes.

Apollo looked confused by her actions… She seemed so… reserved… yet, so brave. Why was she shying away all of a sudden? Was there something on his face? Has he wronged her in any way?

Athena knew what was really going on, she knew that Juniper had feelings for Apollo, but Apollo, being the amazingly sharp attorney he is… Surprisingly didn't catch on, or at least not yet. Perhaps for Juniper's sake, it was better that way, but still…

"So! How exactly is this mock trial gonna work? You said it was a 3 on 3 sort of match? Mr. Wright, Apollo and I will be going against Mr. Egdeworth, Klavier, and Blackquill?" Athena tried to change the subject.

Juniper returned to her normal composure, but this made Apollo feel… out of place. "Yes. That's pretty much right. Hugh, Robin, and I will be playing three suspects in a crime, a murder that takes place at the convenient store during school hours. It's up to you three to find out who the real culprit is… or culprits." She winked implying that this case will be a hard one.

"Uhh… Junie, you're joking, right?" Athena slouched over a little, making a dumbfounded face. Apollo sighed, "Oh, relax. Who cares if we lose? This is a lesson for the students, isn't it?" He folded his arms.

"Exactly!" Juniper turned to him, a small blush on her face. Surprisingly, Apollo noticed it this time.

**(Apollo- "What was that?"**

**N... Nothing! Hehe!)**

"This was to see how 3 amazing lawyers and 3 amazing prosecutors would fair in a case against each other. The students are all excited to see how it'll play out."

"Heh! Don't worry, you can bet I'll be-"

"Athena! Come over here! You gotta see this!" Robin called Athena over.

"Oh! Coming! Uhh…" Athena turned back to Juniper, who signaled her that it was okay to go check it out.

Athena smiled and walked towards Robin, leaving Apollo and Juniper to awkwardly hang out…

…

…

"I'll go open a window; it's sorta hot in here." Juniper pulled her collar away from her neck to signal that it was getting warm. Apollo just looked at her and smiled, "Really? I feel fine, it's cold out there!" Apollo laughed. "Oh… Yes, I… I guess you're right." Juniper returned the smile.

"So how are you? It feels like ages since we last spoke to each other." Apollo looked at her kindly, his usual pose of his arms crossed. _Honestly, there were days I wanted you to visit…_

"I know! I'm sorry, I would've visited earlier, but of course, school and other activities I had to do. It's been getting a little rough." Juniper looked down, a small frown indicating her stress, and a small cough slipping out. _There were days where I wanted to come… For you._

"No, don't worry about it. School can get pretty rough. Though I could never hope to be Student Council President, honestly, I still think that's pretty cool." Apollo gave her a bright smile.

Juniper blushed at the compliment, "T-Thank you! I still think you're pretty amazing yourself, Apollo."

Was she actually doing it? Was she holding up an actual conversation with Apollo? Wow, she really has changed. Her walls of excitement were contained quite well. Before the last trial of the Dark Age, Juniper used to be pretty sickly and always wore a bit of a saddened look on her face. Honestly, she looks so much better now. Apollo really felt like he was becoming her friend this time. Every other time she visited, he felt like she barely looked at him. Just said a quick hello and ran out of the office… He couldn't explain why… But he felt… very disappointed at that.

"So, are you ready for the mock trial?" Juniper still couldn't bring herself to look at his eyes.

"Heh, you kidding? I was born ready!" Was that a crack in his voice? "Nothing my Chords of Steel can't handle!" He straightened his tie with a smile.

"Ha ha ha! I know you'll do great! You always do!" Juniper clasped her hands together in joy. No doubt about that, Juniper was always a hundred percent sure that Apollo could do anything with ease, he was just amazing to her... She wished she could be more like him.

"Juniper! Can you come here for a quick second?" Klavier motioned Juniper to come over to their little circle with Blackquill, and Athena.

"Oh! Excuse me one moment." Juniper told Apollo, but he motioned her to go on.

And just like that, their conversation was over… He watched her go on. Apollo couldn't help but rack his brain about all his confrontations with Juniper…

The day they met… So stiff and formal.

The time where he gave her words of encouragement in the Detention Center… So confident yet so humble.

The time where he saved her from the Courtroom bombing… So helpless yet so precious.

The time he… heard her sing… Oh yeah, when he heard her sing… Apollo had to admit… That was the best thing he's heard since the Gavinners. She was such a talented young girl. She was smart, she could sing, and despite all her shortcomings, she goes on strong.

Apollo turned and noticed something on the desk. It was open and it had a spiral… A sketchbook? There were colored pencils and a few markers scattered about… Aw, what the heck, they're the ones who left it open…

He leaned over and took a peak, these looked like… Huh, clothing designs? He flipped back a few pages and then saw something that jogged his memory… That outfit Juniper wore at the festival! He remembered when he and Athena needed it as evidence… Ah, so this was HER sketchbook. (The cover DID have her name on it...) He did notice she seemed particularly fond of knitting and sewing. He flipped back again to the current page, until a certain particular page dabbled in red caught his eye. He looked at the page closely and there was a figure wearing a scarf… But that scarf looked… mighty familiar… Was that the…?

Apollo looked down at his neck and noticed… That was the scarf she knitted!

Wait! She knitted that scarf? It wasn't something she bought? Apollo quickly looked at the little foot notes around the page.

'Apollo's birthday present' '3ft. Long' 'Red with black plaid'

She did knit it! He didn't know that the present was hand-made! No wonder he felt so much warmth when wearing it… She really was such a sweet girl.

**(It was made with love, bitches.)**

"Um… Apollo?" A familiar voice rang.

"Oh! Juniper!" Apollo quickly turned around. "Sorry, did you need something?" _Yikes! I shouldn't have been snooping!_

"… Oh, no. Sorry… It's just... That's my sketchbook. Heh!" A cute smile formed along with a cute blush on her face as she quickly closed the book and collected all the pencils. _What if he thought they were ugly?! Ugh! I should've put it away! I'm so stupid! _

**(Whoa, calm down there, tiger...**

**Athena- "Would you butt out?! I'm trying to watch this! *Stuffs face with popcorn*)**

"They were really nice." Apollo turned and said with an embarrassing smile. Juniper turned to him,"I-I'm sorry?" No way... Did she hear that right?

"Your designs." He pointed to the book and stuffed his hands in his pocket. "Your designs were really nice." A smile on his face. Oh, if only he knew how her crazy he was driving her... Luckily she was able to contain it... But just barely. "T-Thank you so much, Apollo." A blush on her sweet little face again.

"I totally forgot, you-"

"**JERK!"**

"**MORON!"**

Everyone shifted their attention to the door, and without a moment's hesitation, Juniper quickly ran out of the door before anyone, Athena following behind her. "JUNIE!"

"Juniper!" "Woods-dono!" "JUNIPER!"

By the time Apollo and Athena stepped outside, two students were in a fist fight, about what? Who could say, all they knew was that it was there and it had to be stopped, before anyone could do anything, Juniper stepped in the middle of the fray and tried to pull the men apart, "Stop it! Right now!", but her attempts were useless as their fight was incredibly focused.

Apollo was ready to step in, but Robin beat him to the punch as she wrapped her arms around one of the students and roughly pulled him away, while Juniper repeated the action towards the other student. But they couldn't pull apart, the boy roughly jerked out of her grasp, unintentionally elbowing her in the mouth, causing her to fall back against the wall, blood leaking from her nose.

"JUNIPER!" The red attorney ran to her, and picked her up by her shoulders. "Athena!" He called to her, but just before anything, one of the boys nearly tumbled on top of them both, potentially causing more trouble had Athena not been there to block Juniper from any more harm.

"ALRIGHT, THAT IS ENOUGH!" Principal Schultz ran from down the hall, and stopped them from killing each other, "The two of you! In my office! NOW! Quickly! Take her to the nurse's office!"

Apollo quickly threw her delicate arm around his shoulder, Athena joining him in taking her other arm. Robin and Hugh taking the lead of the pair carrying the unconscious girl, "Quick! FOLLOW ME!" Robin shouted.

* * *

><p><em>Already… The first day we meet again, and something goes horribly wrong…<em>

Athena wouldn't hide the fact that she was crying…. Crying that Juniper had to suffer for horrible actions that weren't even hers! She was just doing her job! And yet she had to pay. Athena already knew that Juniper was sickly, and hurting a delicate flower like her was just unforgivable.

Apollo was just leaning against the wall next to the nurse's office, arms crossed.

_Can't we just have a normal conversation for once?_

Robin was on the edge of her seat, unable to relax. But who could relax in a situation like this? Her best friend was hurt!

Suddenly the door to the office opened, and they all quickly faced the door, waiting eagerly for what the nurse was going to say.

"She will be fine. She's awake now, but I wouldn't say she's well enough to get back into action yet..."

A wave of relief washed over everyone, "Can we see her?!" Athena didn't even let the nurse answer as she just rushed in to check on her.

"Junie!" Athena ran to her friend and hugged her tight, afraid of letting her go. "T-Thena. I'm sorry for making you worry like that." She returned the hug.

"Why would you do that?! That was reckless and stupid!" Athena gripped her shoulders.

Juniper frowned at this, but then the determination came back to her, "Because it's my job as Student Council President. I have to do whatever it takes to keep this place in shape."

"Yeah, but you should've let us handle it! Your nose is bleeding even! What if-"

"Thena!"

"…!?"

"… I can handle it. It's just one little nose-bleed. I'll be set for the mock trial. You don't need to watch out for me anymore, Thena." Juniper kept dabbing the tissue on her nose, making sure all the blood comes off. She then attempts to stand up, but she quickly stumbles.

"Juni-!"

And in one quick moment, Apollo catches her. "Are you sure you can handle it?" He asks her.

The moment she felt his hand on her waist, her cheeks began to heat up, evidently turning into a nasty blush, but she brushed it off, "Yes I can!" She takes his hand off, and forces herself to regain her composure, "Come on. The mock trial will begin soon."

Apollo and Athena face each other, they could both sense the mass amount of strength she's gained since the Dark Age blew over, but she didn't have to try and hide the fact that she's not well, she just got hit in the face for crying out loud!

"Juniper!" Both Apollo and Athena tailed after her to the Lecture Hall.

* * *

><p>"Sir, we're here!" Juniper showed herself to the Principal, waiting for instructions. The principal turned to see the Star Student of the School. Normally, he'd be relieved to see that she's alright, and that it wasn't too serious, but unfortunately, something else came up.<p>

"Actually, Juniper. There's been a change of plans." He told her ruefully. A change of plans? No way! It can't be…! After she's worked so hard on this trial!

"Mr. Blackquill and Mr. Gavin both had to leave for urgent business, so in order to even things out, only Mr. Wright, and Mr. Edgeworth will be the ones to perform the trial."

"WHAT?!" The trios mouths' went slack upon hearing this. "B-B-But why? Why did they have to go?"

"They wouldn't say, it was personal business. I'm sorry, but this is the way the mock trial is going to have to play. Will you still be able to take part in the trial, Juniper?" He looked at her with concerned eyes.

The trial had already fallen apart, so what reason could there be to continue? ... But what reason could there be to stop as well? "Well, as long as the trial can play out the same…"

"It will. It's just that there won't be a 3 on 3 match. Hugh, Robin, and yourself will still have the same script."

"Then, I can still particip-ah…" Juniper nearly fell backwards, the two attorneys catching her.

"Are you sure, Junie? You still look pretty shaken up." Athena looked at her. "It's… It's fine, T-Thena…" She tried to stand.

"Mr. Schultz! Allow me to take Juniper's place for the mock trial!" Athena stepped forward.

"W-What?! Are you insane? Do you even know what to do?" Apollo still held Juniper's shoulders as he questioned Athena.

"Not directly, but I'm willing to do this for Juniper's sake!" Athena tightened her fists. "Please! Let me take her place! Can't you see she's not well?!"

"Thena! You don't have to do that for me!" Juniper replied.

"I know… But I want to." Athena smiled at her friend, and then turned to the principal, "Please! Let me take her spot!"

"… I think it's all up to Juniper in the end…" Principal Schultz shrugged. "Will you reconsider, Juniper?"

At that moment, Juniper realized if she and Athena had switched places, she'd do the same for Athena, no matter how sickly she was. That was just what friends were for; they take hits for one another even if they don't want them to.

"Please, Juniper. Help me help you…" Athena gripped her shoulders again.

... Was it even an option?

"… Oh, alright. Here's the script. Memorize as much as you can…" Juniper held out the little booklet for Athena.

"Yes! Thank you, Juniper! I promise I won't disappoint you! Apollo, take care of her!" And with that, Athena took off to prepare for this trial.

"Come on. The trial will start soon." Juniper tried to turn, but stumbled, luckily Apollo managed to catch her yet again.

"A-Actually, could you…" Juniper tried to keep leverage on the attorney's shoulders. It went without saying that she needed help. That was a sharp blow to the head, and he didn't hesitate to give her his full-support, although he had to admit... He never pictured him being... THIS close to Juniper... He was just thankful that Athena wasn't there right now, because last thing he wanted was to get an earful from her like on the trip the way here...

They made their way, everyone was still finding their seats and chatting among each other, a lot of students had already heard about what happened to Juniper. She did get quite a number of "Are you okay?!" "Are you alright?!" "What happened?!" which made a lot of sense considering that Juniper is quite popular among the students. Apollo was a little annoyed at it, because he could've sworn some of those boys were giving Juniper a certain... _look. _

Oh wait... He just remembered something.

_"Heh! You always were popular with the boys."_

_"W-What? No, I was never..."_

_"You just never realized it."_

Something he never really focused on back then, but now that he thinks about it...

Juniper was more focused on the fact that she was standing arm-in-arm with Apollo. One hand on her waist, and the other one holding her hand around his shoulder. It went without saying that she went COMPLETELY red at this moment, but she managed to keep her composure. While she was walking with him arm-in-arm, she couldn't help but notice the scarf he had on his neck... The scarf she made... _He... He wears it? I didn't think he'd..._ A lot of thought and love went into making that scarf, to have it worn by the man she adores most made her feel sweet elation... But all the more guilty,"I'm sorry about this."

She liked Apollo, one of the reasons she didn't want to show weakness, she never pictured herself being so close to him like this… Well she has, in her mind, but she never thought this would actually happen. She could almost die, but that would be straight up embarrassing.

"About what?" Apollo responded softly, something he can only do for Juniper. He found it quite odd that he didn't want to use his Chords of Steel around her. Apollo usually wanted to leave a lasting impression with his loudness, but for Juniper, he wanted to show something completely different. He wanted to show her… that she can rely on him whenever she needs him the most.

"That you had to give up your place in the mock trial… I can tell you were excited…" Juniper was feeling guilty, if she hadn't got hit in the face, none of this would've had to happen! She didn't want him to be stuck taking care of a weak girl like her! She wanted him up there, ripping through this case with that sharp mind and caring heart she admired about him so much.

They arrived at the seats at the edge of the Lecture Hall; he let Juniper sit down first, and then joined her on the bench.

"What are you talking about, Juniper? I didn't give up my place in the mock trial…" Apollo faced her with confidence, which made Juniper return a face with utter confusion. "I'm doing the same thing I came here for-to protect you." Juniper's eyes went wide at that.

_To protect me…? But he shouldn't have to…!_

"Look, Juniper. I know how you are a bit sickly, but I also know that you're a strong girl, who's got so much potential, but that doesn't mean you should try to push your limits to the extreme. When blood started gushing from your nose, I nearly had a heart attack. I know you'd feel the same if something happened to m-Athena."

_Whoa, that almost came out wrong…_

There was a moment of silence between them, Juniper would do anything to make sure everyone she loves is safe, and Apollo's no exception either, in fact, she wouldn't think twice about it.

"Just be yourself, Juniper. That was really brave of you to put yourself in the fray like that, but it was also really scary."

Before Juniper could say something, the mock trial had a pre-speech, much like the last one, but this one wasn't as boring.

When there was a brief moment when the principal paused, Juniper quickly threw her arms around Apollo, embracing him tightly.

_Whoa, whoa! Calm down, Apollo! Calm down!_

Before she could pull back, Apollo embraced her tightly in return. "Thank you, Apollo. Thank you so much for helping me. Back then, and now." Juniper wouldn't admit this... Especially not to Apollo, but she let her head rest on his shoulder in their hug. This little cuddle they shared... vanished their troubles like a magic trick. Juniper felt such... tranquility in his arms. Apollo wanted to respond to her thanks, but he felt their hug said it all.

**CLICK**

**(Oooooohhh shit….)**

"'Student Council President and Ace Attorney Loving It Up!' … Eh, I'll think that one over…"

"S-SCUTTLEBUTT!" Apollo's Chords of Steel came back to action."M-Myriam!" Juniper cupped her hands over her mouth, as the two lovebirds snapped away from each other in total embarrassment.

"Sss, sss, sss!" She ran off on her box.

"You little…! GET BACK HERE!" Apollo got out of his seat, Juniper behind him as they chased down that box.

**(QUICK, FOLLOW THAT BOX!)**

* * *

><p><strong>Hah! You all didn't think I'd end it on some sappy romance, did you? Don't gemme wrong, these guys are my OTP, but I just can't go a fic without some humor. Come on, we've got a lot of dramatic, dark fics, someone's gotta write some wacky ones around here! <strong>

**I thought this would be a fresh new thing for Juniper. Most fics between her and Apollo display Juniper being shy and unable to talk with him… Well, time to switch it up a notch! I gotta say, I think I pulled it off quite nicely!**

**Sorry if some of my writing comes off as weird, I was a bit tired when writing this, but I hope you'll all like it anyhow! This is fanfiction, not an exam after all.**

**Bye! Hope you all liked it!**


End file.
